Something's Wrong with My Suit?
by SuperSaiyain79
Summary: Midoriya just can't seem to catch a break when it comes to putting on the correct hero suit.
1. I don't think that's your suit M'boy

"All Might I think there's a problem with my hero costume" Izuku mutters. Looking to make sure no one else is around he uncovers himself in the teachers' lounge.  
Standing facing away from Midoriya is the symbol a peace, who has yet to see Midoriya "new" suit.

"Nonsense my boy, the support course would never let anything happen to your- PFFT WHAT ARE YOU WEARING YOUNG MIDORIYA?" All might shouts not even trying to hold in his laughter at the sight in front of him. In this case is Midoriya in a red and white scheme skin tight suit with red boots on.

"I DON'T KNOW" he yells pulling his hair at the same time. "I sent in my outfit to get adjusted since I've gotten a little taller and my build bigger, but when I opened the case this was what I got back" waving his arms up and down as if to show the entire suit which really there wasn't much to show. "I thought maybe they had just decided to change the color scheme or something but when I put it on, THIS IS WHAT I GOT" tears starting to flow dramatically.

All Might tries to hide his smile as best he can but seeing his successor in a skin-tight outfit that shows quite a lot of skin and is obviously a women's hero suit is a bit hilarious.

"Stop laughing and help me!" a teary eyed Izuku yells. "I ran straight from combat training in this!"

"I'm not laughing"

"You're laughing"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"OKAY FINE I'M LAUGHING but come on you look ridiculous" All Might tries to argue.

"Well stop it, I already know I do!"

"Fine then let's" Clearing his throat "Wait did you just say you ran from combat class. In this?" All Might asks not at all trying to hide his bewildered look.

"Well, yeah I mean, what else was I supposed to do All Might?" Midoriya says looking at his mentor like he's the crazy one, not said person in a revealing hero costume which is most certainly not his. "My suit was missing, I thought that was pretty important and needed to be reported ASAP"

"I mean I gue-Wait, follow up, how were you even able to run in those boots, they don't even look you're size young Midoriya?" All Might say looking just as baffled as he sounds.

Midoriya unabashedly models the boots and says, "well actually they're quite comfortable and when I put them on, they sort of merged to the size of my feet." Panicking again "This is ANOTHER REASON why I thought support had messed up and redesigned me an entirely new suit, everything just kind of meshed well with me!"

"Midoriya, my boy, Listen to me, know that I love you but, WHY didn't you just put on your school clothes, before you came here," pausing for this to sink in, "you could've just put those back on and I'd excuse you from combat class while we found out what happened." The retired superhero says.

Mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, the broccoli haired boy blushes not even thinking about that option.

"Midoriya, you are ranked fourth in your class, you can even analyze a hero's quirk within five seconds. Are you REALLY telling me you saw this suit in your case, and even though you KNEW for a moment it couldn't possibly be yours, you still put it on and then thought the best course of action once said suit was one was to run from the boy's locker room to the teachers' lounge just to address the screw up?" All Might ask tiredly, wondering if perhaps he could take back One for All.

"Well, I mean at the time, I thought maybe they adjusted it to look like this to make it easier for me to move. I mean it wouldn't be a total stretch that Hatsume would do such a thing given that she likes to use me as an experiment for her babies" Izuku mutters going off tangent trying to come up with a sound reason as to how he received an entirely different costume.

"And look at this book carrier, it's not too far-fetched to think that it could have totally been meant for my hero analyst journals, so I could just whip them out in a moment's notice" Izuku says desperately.

However even All Might can tell that Izuku is not that much of an idiot and knows there was a slight mix up at support leaving Izuku to put on someone else's hero suit.

"And even so this suit is really flexible and breathable. I wouldn't actually mind getting a summer design of this for me"

After smacking his forehead All Might starts to think that perhaps his successor is rethinking the hero suit mistake to make the best of it.

Silence falls upon the two heroes after Izuku mutters this. "What, I'm just saying, it'd be a bit more conservative, but the same cut" Clearing his throat.

Trying to hold in a groan All Might nods "Of course it would." Looking to his oddly dressed successor All might ask "So what now Midoriya?"

"Now All might, Now I go out there and fight, because a hero never lets a small set back stop him from saving people!" Midoriya yells while looking quite ridiculous in his current hero suit, if All Might does says so himself.

Nodding his head at his student's excitement he smiles agreeing with said sentiment, just not quite right now. "Midoriya don't you think you should hold out on this session, it is just combat training." All Might asks, trying to keep the boy from dying of embarrassment at such a young age.

"Sorry All Might but I can't let a minor setback stop me from learning how to be a great hero" smiling before setting off, but not before yelling plus ultra.

"Oh, that poor, poor boy, perhaps I can give him a recommendation to Shiketsu."

Next Day

"So Midoriya how did combat training go" All Might ask with a small but unnoticeable smirk on his face. He already knows of course with videos of his successor on the internet, but of course he wants to hear it from him.

"Well, it turns out I had on Yaoyorozus hero suit the entire time" Midoriya nods emotionless.

Smiling a bid wider All Might listens on "Yes boy and..."

Cringing at the memory, Izuku recalls how he returned to Gym Gamma to find Yaoyorozu asking where her costume was since she seemed to be missing hers, pausing Midoriya continues with "apparently she had my suit All Might" but instead of being an idiot like him and putting on his hero suit she just put on her gym clothes.

"PFFT, and that's why she's number 1 in your class Midoriya my boy. Then what happened." All might presses, feeling slight guilt from the entertainment he was getting off his successor's embarrassment but also having too much fun.

Midoriya preceded to say how when he saw that he tried backtracking, so no one could see him, but that plan was ruined once Iida saw him which announced his presence.

"Oh? What happened to "never fear you would fight the way you were?" All might recites not trying to sound smug but smiling all the same.

"Well that was before I knew it was Yaoyorozus suit I was wearing ALL MIGHT! I was wearing one of the hottest girls in school hero suit in school and…" muttering off so he couldn't hear All Might ask for him to speak up.

Sighing Midoriya relents "I said, and I felt pretty stupid after seeing that Momo thought to put on her gym clothes when she saw her suit was not correct when I did the opposite." Looking away face red and eyes closed "You should've seen it All Might." Izuku whispers.

Not wanting to say he had thanks to the video Mina and Kirishima posted to the internet All Might lets the teen continue.

"I was just standing there in Yaoyorozus outfit when she comes up to me and" lying on his back Midoriya pauses and sighs thinking about the memory.

Meanwhile All Might is on the edge of his seat because he already knows how this ends "YES"

"And says I'm jealous Midoriya, somehow you pull off my suit better than I do and winks." Shuttering at the way everyone looked at him while he was in the suit, either checking him out or trying to hold in their laughter while taking pictures.

Midoriya continues "Then when I tried to leave to change Aizawa stopped me saying there was no use in changing into my costume since I was already in one and to stop wasting time and get to fighting someone" And the closest person to me-

"Was Yaoyorozu, I'm guessing" All Might says biting his lip trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation. He hates himself right now because he can see the anguish going through the boy, but what did he expect going back to class dressed in that suit.

"Yup, honestly fighting in the suit wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it really was easy to move in and much more breathable and I told Yaoyorozu as much, which of course she thanked me for the praise, but it was still mortifying none the less."

Both OFA holders continued with their talk of previous events, one in anguish the other trying not to laugh all the while, before the bell rang and Izuku had to leave to class forcing himself to mentally prepare himself for the day with his classmates.

In Class

"Oh, hoho, if it isn't Creati 2.0." Mina jokes seeing Midoriya walk in blushing.

"In my opinion I prefer the original Creati, but damn if Midoriya doesn't look manly as hell in Yaoyorozu's outfit" Kirishima says joining in on the fun.

Midoriya all but jumps to his seat, whispering into his hands "Please I beg of you stop"

The final nail in the coffin is when Momo herself jumps in saying "Midoriya if you want, we can be a hero duo. you know with our matching costumes and all I'm sure we'd be a hit" smiling at Midoriya flashing a quick wink, before he passes out at hearing her comment.

"Was that too much?" Momo says biting her lip, guiltily looking at the broccoli haired boy passed out on his desk with Iida and Uraraka trying and failing to revive him.

"Nah Yaomomo it was just enough" Kirishima and Mina say, laughing with tears in their eyes at the spectacle of Midoriyas' body being shaken, and face slapped back and forth.


	2. For fuck's sake, problem child

"Okay class today we're gonna switch things up a bit" 1A's homeroom teacher says.

Shouts of excitement rings around the class.

"What's up Sensei!" Kaminari yells.

"Instead of basic combat training, we're gonna do a combat battles against class 1B so get your suits and meet up at gym Gamma"

All 1A fills with excitement and a bit of an adrenaline rush with this news. Battling against their rivals is a first and something to relish. All the students hurry to grab their suits apart from 1 green haired boy who left to hurry and get his suit which was receiving some new upgrades from Mei Hatsume "future support partner" as she so nicely dubbed herself for him.

"Hey Deku where you are going?" Uraraka asks

"Gotta get my suit from support, I'll meet you guys at the gym" Midoriya says smiling so as not to worry his friends.

With nods from the Deku squad he runs to hurry and get his case from the eccentric girl who already had it prepared, running into upper-class man and one of UA's Big Three, Nejire Hado, who also happened to be coming back from getting her suit upgraded having a quick convo, then hurries to the changing room. Noticing everyone has already left Izuku goes to change, throwing his clothes onto the ground excited to see his new suit.

"Wow, can't wait to see what changes Hatsume made!" Izuku thinks, as he goes to open his case. startled at the new lighter colored suit. "What the hell Mei! You said you were going to make some slight changes, Not turn my outfit into something entirely different!" Tapping his chin, he looks at it again then says, "Although I do like the gauntlets". Shrugging Izuku starts to change so he isn't late to the battle trials with 1B.

* * *

"Hey Nejire, Isn't that Izuku's outfit?" Mirio asks, as they head towards battle practice with Snipe.

"Oh, Is it? I just thought support decided to change my suit, looking at herself in a tight green jumpsuit, a red belt, white gloves and a grey mask. Shrugging she continues to skip next to Mirio in the costume, "this is quite comfortable, so I'll give it back to Midoriya after practice.

Slapping himself in the face, the boy laughs until he comes to realize something. _If you have Midoriya's suit, then does that mean-_

* * *

"Alright everyone here's how the battle trial is going to -

"Wait Aizawa sensei, Midoriya isn't here, he's still putting on his suit that he received from support" Yaoyorozu interrupts.

"Seriously, Alright, we'll wait 5 more minutes for him then he's getting a 0 for the assign-

"Wait no need Sensei I'm here!" the boy in topic yells.

"Will you kids let me finish a damn sentence before you interrupt," going to glare at the missing boy, until he notices what the boy is wearing "Midoriya?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Aizawa says when he sees his student wearing a costume that is certainly not his.

"I'm wearing my costume?, giving an All Might smile, Izuku explains ,"Mei from support just made a lot of upgrades to it apparently" looking confused as to why his sensei looks pissed but also is trying to hold in laughter he continues "I know it's different from my other one but to be honest it's way more comfortable, and I think a bit more fashionable so I have to thank Hatsume once class is over" twisting back and forth in it modeling the outfit that is obviously not his.

 _For fuck's sake, problem child._

* * *

"Wow Midoriya you look great in my costume!" looking to his left Izuku's faces drains of any color when he sees who is walking up to him.

"He-hey Nejire" Izuku manages to squeak as he sees his senpai walk up to him wearing his hero costume, with Mirio and Tamaki neither even trying to hold in their laughter in tow, "You look good in mine too".

"Thanks", winking the girls smiles, "I think Hatsume may have gotten our outfits switched when she was putting in the upgrades" the third year says speaking as if the two of them wearing each other's costume wasn't a big deal.

"But, but, no! There is no way- I mean once sure but twice, pulling his hair out the spiral twin tails he spent twenty minutes putting them in, Izuku continues his rant, "this isn't happening again, not to me! Izuku yells.

"What do you mean again?" Nejire asks as she checks out the boy in front of her wearing her outfit quite well.

Smiling at the broccoli haired boy, 1A's vice rep Momo Yaoyorozu steps up explaining to Nejire how this isn't the first time this has happened, surprisingly, "Izuku accidentally put my outfit on and honestly just as yours he pulled off mine very well too."

"Well you know, you have quite a nice body Midoriya, so I guess it only makes sense" Nejire replies laughing at the boy in front of her, imagining him in the girls costume next to him.

"How is it Izuku keeps pulling of these damn outfits so well! SO MANLY!" Kirishima yells tears in his eyes.

"How is it he keeps getting hot girls' outfits!" Kaminari yells.

"Alright I've had enough of this, get to your spots- the 1A teacher tries to say

"Aizawa sensei, no, please let me go change" Izuku pleads not comfortable with doing another battle trial in a girl's costume, well he's not _THAT_ opposed since Nejire's outfit is really, comfortable, and much more conservative then Momo's, he's a little uncomfortable with all the staring from the girls he's getting.

"No. You screwed up again, so you have to wear that outfit the entire time" glaring at the boy who screwed up again, "seriously do you even question whether or not it could be your suit, or do you just trust us _THAT_ much Midoriya?"

"Well I mean" shrugging Izuku looks away but regrets it immediately when he sees that Nejire and the other big three are still standing next to him, smiling at him in Nejire's outfit.

"I'm sorry you're being punished too for this Hado, especially since you have to go back to Snipe wearing that, but Midoriya needs to learn his les-

"I don't mind actually, we just finished our class, so I can stay here and watch your class plus, Midoriya looks good in my outfit, so this is more like a reward" Nejire says shamelessly checking out Izuku, who has turned as red as a tomato.

"…I don't get paid enough for this."

"What is wrong with your class Shota" Vlad King finally says having watch the entire debacle.

* * *

Midoriya my' boy-

"Don't say a word"

"I mean, I can't not say something" The symbol of Peace says. "Now it just seems like you want to wear the girl's hero's suits" the hero says through his snickering, looking at his successor wearing a tightly fitted baby blue suit with his signature red shoes. _Oh, guess the boy didn't like what shoes accompanied this outfit...pfft._

"It's- that's not- YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE" the boy grinds out.

Holding back a smile the man covers his mouth. "Who's costume even is this?" trying but failing to take him seriously in the outfit.

"Nejire Hado. 3A's Class Rep." Midoriya says red from embarrassment.

All Might can't help but smile, _At least he knows whose it is this time_. But, wait he thinks, if he knew whose it was how could've he mistaken this costume for his?

"Okay My boy how did you confuse this costume for yours" settling down on the couch in the teachers lounge to hear this hilarious tale.

"Let me just start off by saying it wasn't my fault"

"Wasn't your fault last time either now was it" All might says teasingly.

"IT WASN'T!.., taking a deep breath Izuku continues, saying, it wasn't."

"Now As I was saying it all started-

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Midoriya!"_

" _Hey, Hatsumeee." Midoriya gets out before the pink haired support student jumps on his back attacking him._

" _Ughhh, what can I do for you" the One for All user says as he cracks his back._

 _Hopping up and down the support student grins creepily, weeeell, I noticed you put in a request for upgrades on your suit and wanted to let you know I'd be working on it. Come by the workshop in two days and I'll done for you a new and improved suit!"_

" _But I don't want a new suit, just a few adjust-mmph-"Midoriya stops mid-talk_

 _Holding her hand over the hero-in trainings mouth "Shhh-shhh-shhh, just let it happen. Two days Midoriya."_

 _Blushing from the proximity of the girl Midoriya just nods accepting the inevitable._

 _When the two days are up Izuku heads to the workshop excited to see how his costume looks with the new upgrades he requested._

" _I can't wait to see what Hatsume did! Izuku says, " If they let her do the changes then she must've already had things planned out."_

" _Muscles!" The support student yells, you made it!"_

" _Well yeah I need my suit for combat practice today"_

 _Nodding her head, Hatsume tosses a case to the boy, explaining that she made some adjustments to the design, added a few upgrades, and "don't worry about the fit, it'll adjust as you fight in it"_

 _Smiling the freckled boy grabs the case to open it only to be stopped, finding it locked with a timer on it, with the instructions that it won't open until class starts so as he can be surprised._

 _Willing to adhere to the person who helped fix his suit Midoriya accepts it thanking the eccentric girl and leaving the workshop happier, but also nervous, than he came._

" _Wow, Hatsume sure was happy about fixing my suit, I wonder what she did" sighing Midoriya walks back to class, anxious to see what she did._

* * *

I see, so why are you still wearing it?

"Aizawa sensei said as punishment for screwing up again, I had to wear Nejire senpai-s outfit for the whole week, regardless of whether I was doing Combat training" Izuku says with tears in his eyes.

 _Oh, god I'm such a mean, mentor, why do I find this so funny._

"And Nejire is Okay with this?" All Might ask, doubtful that she would be since it is her hero costume and she would need it when she interns.

"She thinks I look really good in it, so she said yes, and support already has a new one for her which they sent out with better upgrades which should be here before my punishment is up. Besides they came up with a solution for her having no costume while I wear hers." Izuku says facing burning red.

"Oh and that is?" All might questions curious as to what that is."

"Until her new suit is back she'll be wearing mine since it fits her and supports her quirk." Izuku says embarrassed he'll be getting back his suit that Nejire has been wearing.

"Oh wow, I have never seen Shota punish someone so harshly, looking at the poor boy in front of him All Might tries to offer one more solution, "What about Nezu, surely he would have protested this?"

"Nope., In fact he agreed with Aizawa, saying that learning a lesson as harsh as this would teach me to not be so trusting to even the closest of colleagues, taking a deep breath Izuku glares at All Might and finishes glaring, "And believe me, I trust no one here anymore"

" **HAHAHAHAHA, OH I'M SORRY IZUKU, BUT I CAN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUS IN THAT OUTFIT , ESPECIALLY WITH THOSE TWINTAILS "All Might says smiling, "SERIOUSLY WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT?"**

Looking away Izuku mumbles something unintelligble to his mentor.

"Speak up my boy I can barely hear you"

Sighing Izuku answers " Aizawa said I needed to wear Nejire's complete outfit, which then Nejire said that her hair being like this was part of her "ensemble" although I think is bull"

"Hmmm. Wow, they have no mercy for you , huh my boy?"

"No one does." Izuku says pouting, "Not to mention from now on a teacher has to double check my case before I put on my costume to make sure I don't mess up again".

"Wow, my boy you really screwed up, pfft. What a successor I chose, am I Right?" All Might says laughing.

"Yeah, right" Izuku deadpans. "I mean it's not all bad, I have gotten a few girls numbers, and a date next Tuesday, but the guys, they don't take me serious anymore"

 _I wouldn't either,_ All Might think.

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone will forget about this in no time" All might says trying to reassure the boy, however even he doesn't believe his words.

"Really, you think so!" Izuku says eyes shining with hope.

 _PFFt, what the hell did I get myself into,_ the retired hero thinks _, Nana what would you say!_ Sweating the hero tries to think of something to get him out of this situation.

 _I know, "_ Of course My boy, in a weeks' time this will have all blown over, then you can go back to being Deku! the boy who can do anything…maybe", luckily Izuku doesn't here that last part and leaves the teachers lounge with a smile on his face.

Finally, able to let out his laughter Toshinori goes to look at the picture he took of him and his successor in his upperclassman's outfit, for "sentimental value" before he leaves.

"Oh man Izuku, you are never gonna live this down".


	3. I'm not wearing that

Izuku felt like today was going to be a good day. His mom made him Katsudon for lunch, he got an A on his English test and his date last week with Nejire went so well they're going out again next week. _The only upside to messing up his hero suit with hers really, he thought_. That's why he felt like nothing could go wrong today at combat practice. Little did Midoriya know.

* * *

 **Support classroom**

Today was Present Mics day to grab Midoriya' case from support since the kid seemed to constantly be getting it damaged or needing an upgrade. Procedure was checking the case before you leave to make sure it had his costume and not someone else's, but Mic wasn't exactly known for following procedure and instead decided he would skip all that jazz. Trusting his own judgement, he figured that if the case number was correct everything would be A-Okay. So, with a nod to himself and a "See ya Power Loader!" the loud hero left the support hero who chuckled to himself because of the identical numbered suitcase which was sitting next to the one Present Mic had taken, his only thought was _Fingers crossed you get your suit Midoriya._

* * *

 **Boys changing room**

"Yo, little listener got your hero costume right here!" Mic yelled to the half-naked boy in the changing room.

Jumping Midoriya turned around to see his English teacher handing him his suitcase happy. "Great thanks Present Mic, and you checked to make sure this was mine?" he questioned.

Coughing into his hand the pro hero nodded, "Sure did, listener. Signed, sealed, delivered straight from Power loader himself."

Grinning Midoriya opened his case face changing to confusion upon what he saw looking to Present Mic whose face was expressionless. _Shota's gonna kill me._

* * *

"Kendo, I thought you merely sent in your hero suit for a few adjustments not an entire change in design?" Yui asked.

"Hmm, yes there is something different about your suit Kendo" Ibara said with her hands clasped. Looking curiously at the girl in a green jump suit with a metal face mask, and beige and blue striped gloves.

"Yeah, I sent it in for a few adjustments and this is what I got, guess they figured a jumpsuit would be better for me?" Kendo shrugged.

Seeing her entire class begin to murmur about the changes caused her to sweat drop. Rubbing the back of her head Kendo couldn't help but look at her peers bemused, _"They can't really think this is my suit, right? They know have to know I'm kidding, right?"_

"Well big sis I think it suits you, you look like a total man!" Tetsutetsu yells.

"Yes, it gives you a heavenly aura of innocent and the bunny hood makes you look even more adorable" Ibara smiles.

Falling back Kendo picks herself off the floor looking at her classmates to see if they were serious and finds that they are indeed serious. _They really do think this is my suit, okay wow._

"Uh, guys this isn't really my suit; support just messed up and since I forgot my gym clothes, I figured what was the worst that could happen with me wearing whose ever costume this is" Kendo laughs at the red-faced classmates. "It's really comfortable" she said sheepishly.

"Oh, well, you still pull off the suit quite well big sis!" Tetsutetsu yelled, the rest of 1B agreeing with the metal quirk user.

"Aw, thanks guys, I just wish I knew who had my suit though?" Kendo asked as she walked to where the 1A joint battle team was occurring.

"It's weird. The suit looks familiar, but I just can't remember who's it is" Yui said.

"Same here" Pony said.

"Perhaps the gods above have wished for us to be given the chance of being graced with the surprise of finding out" Ibara said.

"Nah, we just don't share enough class time with 1-A to remember their outfits enough" Kendo corrected, getting nods of agreements.

* * *

Back in the changing rooms was a conflicted Izuku and secretly panicking Present Mic.

"Present Mic are you sure this is my suit?" Midoriya asked as he looked through the costume in the suitcase Mic has handed him. "Yup, Power loader and I checked it before we left, listener" the pro hero said as he pulled his collar nervously.

Ruffling through the suitcase Midoriya grimaced at the outfits design. _There's no way this is my suit I mean, the mask maybe but the qipao, and girdle. NO, I'm not falling for it this time._

Taking a deep breath Izuku looked Present Mic in the eyes with a no-nonsense look. "Present Mic Sensei, I'm sorry but I can't wear this suit. I'm almost positive this isn't mine" he says with firm tone.

Present Mic begins to sweat even more, because of the look the kid is giving him. Jeez he could give Shota a run for his money. "Look Midoriya I'm not saying you don't have to wear it, but at the same time what are you going to wear for combat practice. Your All Might underwear?"

Hoping the kid would take the bait, Izuku's expression falters. He knows he can't just go out there dressed in his limited edition All might underwear but at the same time this suit. He's sure it isn't his...is it.

"Izuku, buddy. You really don't trust that I would get the right suit?" Mic said in his chill voice. Present Mic knows what he's doing is wrong but unless he gets Izuku outside to Shota's class he's gonna get in a lot of trouble. If anything, he can just say the kid put the suit on of his own volition.

Sighing Izuku gives a small smile before answering his teacher. "Yes" then surprising the pro hero he grabs his signature red sneakers and spare gloves Hatsume had given him and struts outside to Gym Gamma.

"Well I'll be damned the kid called me out on my own bluff".

Coming back in Izuku smiles sheepishly when he grabs the mask, telling Present Mic "I know the suit isn't mine, but the mask looks cool", then runs off. As he puts the black mask on.

* * *

"Okay everyone today we're going to be doing a joint 4v4 battle between 1-A and 1-B" Aizawa announces looking to make sure everyone was there stopping to see that his problem child was the only one missing. _For fuck's sake._

"Does anybody know where Midoriya is" Aizawa drawls, already dreading the answer.

"Last I checked he was waiting for Present Mic to bring his costume" Todoroki said.

"God damn it" slapping his face at what he already knew was probably going to happen.

"Hey Kendo, why are you wearing Izu-bro's costume" Kirishima points out when he spots the girl from 1-B.

Twisting back and forth in the 1-A students suit Kendo shrugs, "Oh is it, I honestly didn't know. When I opened it in the changing room this is what I got, and I figured there was no harm in wearing it during the trials until I found who had my suit" Kendo explains.

"Oh my god" Mina shouts, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Mina?" Momo says looking to where she was pointing.

Looking to where the acid user where looking they see the boy in topic running towards them in nothing but his signature red sneakers, a black mask, beige gloves and his All Might underwear.

"Oh my" Momo says blushing.

"Whoa Izu bro is ripped" Kirishima yells.

"So-sorry I'm late guys!" Izuku yells bending over to catch his breath, "Present Mic gave me the wrong costume again, so I had to choose between wearing that or coming out in my boxers".

"And let me guess you thought the best choice was coming out in your All Might undies" Aizawa grounds out.

"Well, yeah. You said if I wore the wrong suit one more time that I'd have to write a ten-page essay on why I shouldn't trust the Yueii staff so easily" Izuku said, looking at Aizawa as if he was the one wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Problem child I honestly don't know what to do with you".

"Deku, why are you wearing a mask, but nothing else?" Uraraka asks, trying to hold in her laugh at the underwear her best friend was wearing.

"Oh well whose ever costume I got had this cool mask and even though I didn't want to wear the costume I thought the mask would be cool to wear and so I just decided to wear that part" he said smiling not at all embarrassed at his situation.

"Hey big sis, I know who took your suit!" Tetsutetsu yells, looking to a blushing Kendo.

Holding back her laughter Kendo walks up to Izuku tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Kendo" Izuku says, face dropping when he sees her wearing his outfit. "Oh, s-so you go-got my o-outfit, huh".

"Yup, and you like my mask huh" she says smiling.

"Yeah, it's the perfect way to hide one's identity" Izuku said doing a karate pose, making both classes laugh at his theatrics.

"I think you're forgetting you're signature green hair would give you away in a heartbeat" Kendo laughed.

"Alright enough of this, problem child go back to the changing room and put on Kendo's costume so we can get the battles ready" Aizawa said tiredly.

"Bu-but what why?!" Izuku yelled.

"Because I am not going to have you fight anyone naked, so go and change".

"Why can't I change into my costume with Kendo?" Izuku asked.

"Consider it punishment for you thinking coming out naked was the better alternative, instead of, oh I don't know contacting support and telling them or even me what happened" Aizawa said shrugging.

Falling to his knees, because of course Izuku didn't think of doing that, Izuku nods his head reluctantly heading back to the changing room and coming back ten minutes later dressed in Kendo's qipao and girdle, face flushed when he hears whistles from the boys and girls of 1-A and 1-B.

"Stop it, this is embarrassing as it is" Izuku cries, then pausing looks to Kendo and compliments her choice in costume. "It's really easy to move in this Kendo, I think it'll really compliment my shoot style as well as add a huge amount of flexibility for me" he adds. Both classes sweat dropping at the boy who just a few minutes ago was panicking at having to wear a girl's costume.

"You have such a weird class, Shota" Vlad King says.

"Tell me about it" Aizawa says as he watches his class take pictures with his problem child who seems to have gotten over his embarrassment at wearing the 1-B class rep costume.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this one.


	4. Once In A Life Time Opportunity

Izuku was happy that after the Present Mic debacle Principal Nezu had decided that it was alright for him to go back to picking up his own suit. He should've known Present Mic would be the one to embarrass the poor boy like that again.

It was because of this Izuku decided to go to outside help. A support shop for hero suits inside of the shopping center in Hosu. As the green hair boy looked at his bag with the destroyed costume in it, he merely grimaced hoping that the support shop would be as good as the reviews said they were.

"It's said that Hawks even came hero once…oh man I hope that doesn't mean this'll be too expensive, then again principal Nezu did say they would cover wherever I decide to go since they ow me one and I have all that cash from the pictures people have been buying of me in Momo's, Nejire's' and Itsuka's hero suits."

Izuku too distracted with his mumbling missed almost running into the door of the shop he was trying to get to. Had it not been for the woman with the blonde hair and teeth which reminded him of Kirishima grabbing his arm bringing him out of his stupor then, Izuku realizes, he probably would've run into the door.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I almost ran into he door, I'm so sorry, thank you for that. That would've been so embarrassing, not that it isn't already since you had to pull me back as you were already trying to walk in and get your suit fixed too!" Izuku says quickly causing the woman to chuckle.

"I'm assuming you were apologizing, and it's alright, let's just go in now so we can get our suits fixed' the unnamed woman says, as she stares at the boys suit that had fallen on the ground. For a moment she thinks it looks familiar but shakes it off as paranoia.

"Of course, sorry" he says again bowing.

Both get in line to give the man working the desk their suits. The woman is up first and when she gives her name Izuku almost faints. He was helped by number 10 hero Dragoon Hero Ryukyu.

As the woman turns to leave, she then eyes Izuku for a moment before chuckling again, as she realizes something, prompting Izuku to ask the top ten hero what's so funny.

"Well I was wondering why that suit looked so familiar and realized that was the suit my intern was wearing for a whole week, which was a little weird. And after I asked her why the suit change, she told me how you put on her suit by accident thinking it was hers and had to wear it for a week." The hero laughed.

"Her description of you did not do you justice", she said as she walked away laughing. Leaving the U.A. student secretly dying of embarrassment after finding out such a high ranked hero knew about his mishap at school.

"Hey kid you gonna give me that suit to repair or what?" The gruff man says.

"Oh, yeah and also can you do upgrades?" Izuku asks.

The man scoffs. "Can I? I'm one of the best. I just like to be exclusive to certain heroes" he smiled.

"Tell me what ya want and I'll do it better" the man says.

After explaining what he'd like the man accepts the request and gives the quote which Izuku pales at but thanks the man for, leaving to come back in a week for his suit.

* * *

 **One week later**

"Oh, hey it's All Might Undie boy" Ryukyu says causing Izuku to blush.

"Wh-why would you say that?" Izuku says, as he sees the hero walking his way.

Ryukyu laughs loudly as she tells him about Nejire telling him about his latest screw up.

"She talks about you a lot" the hero shrugs.

Izuku merely covers his face as the two walks to the support shop. Apparently, she's going to pick up her suit too.

"Yeah, when you transform into a dragon enough times the suit tends to tear but it's really comfortable". She shrugs.

"That makes sense. Mines the same way especially with my shoot style. It seems like every other week I need to get an upgrade" Izuku says.

Once they reach the shop Izuku bolts ahead to open the door, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry I just didn't want to walk into again."

The hero just laughed again, nodding her head at the boy. Seeing the same man waiting for them with her bags was a surprise but not unwelcomed seeing as they were in a hurry to see how the suits came out.

"All your guys specifications were met to the best of my ability and believe me when I say that is the best of the best. But before you leave, I would like you to try them on to make sure the upgrades haven't caused any problems in movement. The changing rooms are to your left."

Ryukyu and Izuku looked to where he pointed and decided that while they did want to get back to their work/school they needed to make sure their costume didn't stop them from working to the best of their ability.

As Izuku walked into his changing room and opened his bag his face dropped in it was Ryukyu's suit.

"No way, even here it happened!" he thinks. Then looking around gets a smile on his face at this opportunity.

 _This is the number ten hero costume I have in my hands right now…._

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Ryukyu**

"Huh, guess I got the kids suit…and it fits? Am I really that short?" she says to herself as she models in the suit.

Facetiming her intern Nejire, she begins to smile to herself wondering what her intern will say when she sees her in the suit.

"OH! Ryukyu what are you doing calling right now? Do you need me? Am I in trouble?" Nejire asks.

"Nah but look what I got."

"Hey that's Izu-kun's suit!" Nejire says smiling, "How did you get that?"

Ryukyu then begins to explain how she met the boy on her way to the support shop and the mistake with suits and how she wanted to see if it was as comfortable as she said it was.

"You were right Nejire it is pretty comfortable." She says," I wonder if the kid put my suit on?"

'I wonder too, I mean I heard he is a hero otaku, so it'd probably be a dream to wear yours, even if it was a girl!" Nejire says before having to end the call because of Present Mic yelling at her for answering her phone in the middle of class.

Ryukyu deciding, she wanted to see if Nejire was right went to the boy's changing station and without knocking opened the door to see the boy doing exactly what Nejire said he would be doing.

* * *

Making up his mind Izuku decided to throw his dignity out the door, or at least what dignity he had left and quickly put on Ryuku's hero suit on noticing how easy it was to put on.

"Oh wow, this fabric is amazing I can do my shoot style in this easy!" Izuku says to himself as he continues to pose in the heroes' costumes, unbeknownst to him the hero herself was quietly watching him do poses in her suit, enjoying how happy he looked wearing her suit.

"Ahem."

When Izuku heard someone clear their throat his face paled having already known what was happening, since it had already happened to him three times. However, when he turned around this time, he was treated to the sight of RYUKU in his suit.

"So..is my suit still comfortable Midoriya?" the dragon hero asks, a twinkle in her eye.

Midoriya tries and fails to hold back the blush in his face while nodding, letting her know how easy it is to move and how breathable her fabric is.

"Yeah, um, you-you have a great costume design Ryuku" Izuku says looking away.

"Thanks, you're isn't that bad yourself, although I'm afraid it'd probably rip if I even tried turning into a dragon in this" she laughed.

Midoriya joining in at the thought of the hero trying to do such a feat in his suit.

"I'm sorry but what in the hell is going on?" the support tech says having come to the changing rooms to see how his two clients were doing.

* * *

Both Ryuku and Midoriya were frozen in shock having forgotten they were still in the support shop. Once they got their bearings, they sheepishly smiled at the man apologizing for taking up so much time and quickly left parting ways, both feeling like they forgot to do something important.

It wouldn't be until Izuku got to U.A. and Ryuku tried transforming into a dragon that they would realize they never actually exchanged suits back to the correct ones.

* * *

It was during a villain battle, the news was showing video of top ten hero Ryuku transforming back to her normal body, needing her intern to cover her with a blanket as her suit had been destroyed during her transformation leaving her naked.

The camera then panned to a boy with bushy green hair running in the middle of the villain battle in Dragoons costume quickly stripping himself as he got near her. Once the camera was able to zoom in on the boy, it showed him handing the hero her costume in just his All Might boxers and red sneakers while she laughed at the boy and thanked him, quickly going back to battle now that she had her proper suit.

* * *

"This was all you, this time my boy" All might says smiling.

"I know…I think I'm doomed to never wear my costume again, All Might" Izuku cried, in just his boxers and sneakers.

"There, there my boy" All might console, "Why don't we get you some pants and go for some ice cream."

*sniff* "I'd like that".

* * *

Bet you thought I forgot about this one too. But I didn't. I liked doing this one alot lol


End file.
